


The Slayer, Hunters And Vampires Of Mystic Falls.

by Mr_Winters



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Buffy's POV, Canon Gay Character, F/F, F/M, Hunters, Impala, Jealous Dean Winchester, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Magic, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Mystic Falls, Possessive Behavior, Strong Female Characters, Sunnydale, Vampires, Witches, Witty Buffy, buffy - Freeform, relationships, vampire slayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Winters/pseuds/Mr_Winters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy Summers (19) Has been forced to relocate to Mystic Falls, Virginia. But she isn't leaving her family and friends behind, she's moved since the stinky watchers need a slayer with experience to deal with the darkness of this town.</p><p>Giles knows more than he's letting on -- He's heard of whispers about the rich and dark history of Mystic Falls and it certainly holds up.</p><p>Buffy has to deal with Vampires (surprise) enrol into university! deal with a mile attraction to a sweet vampire with a dark past (sound familiar) and deal with the original Vampire family. And, also deal with a certain Winchester.</p><p>What happened to the times where her only problem was coming back from the dead?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slayer, Hunters And Vampires Of Mystic Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, this is literally just a wild crossover-- it will be told primarily from Buffy's POV.
> 
> Buffy and Spike ( will never happen in this story and hasn't happened in the past) Buffy is 19 and is pretty much from season four-- Dean Winchester is 22 ( so this will be before Supernatural even started)
> 
> Characters from shows will be with characters from other shows-- so, no real canon relationships.
> 
> Chapters will be short lol.
> 
> Right-- Enjoy? :)

"Bunny Summers?".

"It's 'Buffy'". She corrected with a sigh as she walked up to the older women with bleached blonde hair which was tied back into a neat ponytail. Buffy could only imagine how tight it was from the way the hair pulled against her scalp, it made her cringe as she gently took the folded piece of pink paper from her freckled hand.

"Buffy? What sort of name is that?". She asked, curious but Buffy couldn't help but feel a rise of annoyance in her chest but she pushed it down knowing it would be wrong of her to use her slayer strength to throw her into the bush behind her. She cracked a smile at her and simply shrugged.

"A name for girls who have less patience than I hold up to this name". She turned her back to the now uninterested woman-- Buffy moved forward, her attention focused on the pink piece of paper that she has now unfolded.

"Room 304, Stevenson Hall". She mumbled under her breath before memorising the room number and hall to memory, she shoved the paper into her jean pocket without care. She hauled up the strap of her bag onto her shoulder, she grunted in annoyance as it bit into the exposed skin of her tank top and pulled on some of her golden honey hair.

She really should have tied it up, but she was in a rush this morning-- Buffy had the case of the sleepiness.

Buffy moved to the exit of the reception area and sighed with relief as the cool breeze caressed her face, she closed her eyes for a brief moment to enjoy the warmth of the sun on her face. It illuminated her skin as it shone down on her, she smiled softly as she imagined it to recharge her. Though it isn't a stupid idea, the sun is on her side.

Opening her eyes, she found a few people giving her strange glances. She rolled her eyes before making her way to the one of the campus' helpers who were dressed in a yellow shirt with the college name and grey shorts.

"HI, could you direct me to Stevenson Hall?". She asked with a soft smile.

The helper returned the smile and pointed past her, she turned and glanced curiously.

"It's in between the library building".

Buffy's green eyes land on the large stone building in between the white stone library building. She glanced at the double door building and registered a few students walking into the hall. She turned back and thanked her before making her way to the room where she will be spending most of her time.

 

***

Buffy had managed to get her bed of choice since she was the first one to arrive-- she couldn't help but worry slightly about what her roommate would be like-- please don't let it be a demon.

She finished unpacking and covered her duvet in new and clean covers. She moved to her table to stack her education books and course handbooks when she heard the dorm room door opening. She turned her body to face them.

Standing by the door with bags and an annoyed grunt was Willow Rosenberg, Buffy couldn't help but feel her hear burst with joy and relief.

"Stupid Laces". She mumbled under her breath, still not registering Buffy.

"Well that's why our parents taught us to tie them, So unfortunate and sometimes, well, most times funny accidents don't happen". She quipped with a smile as Willow's eyes grew huge with disbelief as she turned to face the blonde Slayer.

"Buffy!". She exclaimed with excitement as it dawned on her that she was her roommate.

"Hey, Will". She greeted, amused. She moved closer and took the brunt of her bags and placed them with great ease on Willow's bed. " You seemed all frustrated". 

Willow nodded as shut the door and moved to sit on the end of her bed, she moved her hand through her red short hair and huffed.

"Registration was hell, it was literally hell, the women called me 'William'".

"They really need to invest in a helper who has sight". Buffy mumbled.

"And then I couldn't find the hall and then I was assaulted with colourful flyers. Those poor trees". She whispered, sad for a moment.

"Flyers? you got flyers?". Buffy asked, disappointed for a moment that she didn't get any colourful flyers. 

Willow grunted with annoyance as she yanked out an array of rainbow coloured pieces of papers. She showed them to Buffy with a shake of her head.

"A waste. Since when am I going to go to Frat parties? and Bible Study?".

"Well, look at you being Ms Flyers Gal. These are invitations to making new friends--- I'm fairly certain we are the new gals on the block-- That seems to be my other calling". She chuckled slightly as she moved to take the flyers off of a unimpressed Willow and thumbed through them.

"Boring. Eww. As if. Who throws tea parties?".

"Ooh, Giles!". Willow Exclaimed which made Buffy chuckle as she continued to search through them. Her interest piqued when she saw the word 'Festival'. 

"Oh, A festival. Mystic Falls Festival which celebrates... dead people? Ooh, morbid yet fun and those are the sort of themes that make it a Buffy party". She showed the yellow flyer to a interested Willow.

"Should we go?".

"We shall". Buffy Said. "That would have sounded more dramatic if I wasn't wearing my pink head band and pig tails".

"I think your adorable".

 

***

 

Buffy and Willow stared at the lively festival in stunned surprise, Buffy was not expecting it to be so lively and yet she was disappointed, maybe it was due to how Sunnydale was always dark and dangerous and yet here, she doesn't fee it, she doesn't feel her spidey senses a tingling.

People dressed casually filled the quaint looking village and they shared smiles, laughs and drinks with their families and loved ones and it made Buffy feel a small ache in her chest- She wont be seeing her mom or Dawn for a long while, she will get to go home for Christmas but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

"I'm going to search for Tara". Willow said as her green eyes searched the crowd. Tara was late to registration due to the Traffic and Willow has an urge to just hug her girlfriend. Moving from Sunnydale to Mystic falls is a huge life changing moment and right now she just wanted something familiar.

"Alright, be careful. There's a reason why the Council relocated me here-- though I don't feel anything, here.-- Those crusty old men must have gotten more crusty".

"I will be safe, I promise. Meet up by the clock tower in ten?". Will suggested as she moved through the crowd. Buffy nodded but she wasn't sure if Willow saw her.

"I'll just...be Mrs Creeper". She mumbled to herself as she moved through the crowd, her black leather jacket tight around her as the cold breeze hit her, her blonde hair was tied up in a tight pony tail as she could feel the tips of her hair brush against her neck, she should have wore jeans instead of this long leather skirt. She wrapped her arms around herself as she moved through the people who seemed to not even notice her.

The loud music blared from the speakers where the local DJ played some music that Buffy was unfamiliar with. Her green eyes glanced from stall to stall, cupcakes to homemade jewellery. This was unfamiliar to her, Sunnydale was never like this and before she even moved there she didn't go to things like this. It was strange.

"A reading? Would you like to know your future?". A women in cliché gypsy wear made herself known as she stood in front of Buffy. 

"Uh, no thanks, I pretty much already know it". She didn't mean to sound rude but her words came out bitter and the women in jewel toned clothes sighed irritably and moved away from her.

Buffy shook her head, amused by her antics.

"That is not how to get customers". She said under her breath and she moved away from the crowd, she wanted some time alone.

She found a bench that was away from the festival but still close enough that she could see it. She folded her leg over the other and pushed her hands into her pockets. She watched with a thoughtful look on her face, she couldn't remove her eyes from a family, two daughters of young age with their parents excited over toffee apples.

Suddenly her hearing picked up on a noise from her right, she turned in her seat and cast a glance behind her, trees. 

"Perfect cover for the things in the dark". She pushed up from her seat and made her way hastily into the trees- her senses went high on alert-- Her eyes flickered from right to left, she readied her limbs to fight in case of a surprise attack, her breathing slowed and her mind raced with a million ways to maim, wound and kill. Her heart gave a jump when she realised that she didn't have a stake or weapon.

Though, then again, her body is a weapon.

She moved with care as she began to hear the sounds of a clear struggle, she moved pass the thickness of trees and readied herself to find what creepy demon was there but to her surprise it was a man.

A young man.

He had his back to her and he was brushing his clothes with his hands, cursing under his breath.

"Dust? Since when did they turn into dust?".

"Excuse me?". Buffy prompted.

The man froze for a moment before tuning to face the soft voice, his dazzling eyes landed on a beauty of a woman standing there in a long leather shirt, a white shirt and black jacket, her blonde hair pushed back into a ponytail which revealed her small and delicate face.

Immediately the man fell into his smirking form.

"Hiya, Beautiful, now what are you doing in the woods at this time?".

She raised a brow at his sudden cockiness.

"I could ask the same question. Who are you?". She immediately went into Slayer mode, something twisted in her gut-- she didn't trust this man even though she just met him, she knew something.

He chuckled, baffled at her bluntness.

"Wow, you're blunt. You don't want the foreplay?".

"You're like forty". Buffy snapped annoyed at his carefree nature-- she hated to admit it but he was attractive and she knew he was nowhere near forty. He had striking green eyes and sandy coloured hair. A broad build and lithe body.

The man made an offended expression.

"Yo, dude-- not cool". He said, annoyed. Buffy supressed a smile at his hurt expression.

"Answer my question". She stated simply as she softly tossed her fringe from her eyes. "I'm getting bored and when I get bored, I decide to make my own fun...ok, that sounded rude". She frowned for a moment.

The man smirked at the implication and couldn't help but find his mind wandering.

"Would you believe me if I said: Killing Vampires". He joked yet he was telling the truth and he knew no one would believe him.

But of course he wasn't talking to just anyone and he realised his mistake when he watched the young woman tense up with stunned surprise.

"Uh, god. Are you a hunter?". She asked, annoyed.

"...What the hell?". The hunter asked, shocked.


End file.
